Success
Don Mills' greatest claim to fame is that it is Canada's first planned community. In addition to that wonderful status, Don Mills can boast several "firsts" as well as being called home by numerous celebrities. As you stroll around Don Mills, you will undoubtedly encounter numerous commemorative plaques, dedicated benches, moose (from the Toronto's "Moose in the City" campaign; watch the documentary, and other waymarks, documenting Don Mills' long and famous history. Don Mills Firsts *Don Mills' first ambulance was donated by the B'nai Brith lodge. That marked the Township of North York's first entry into the ambulance business. *In 1962, The Don Mills Civitan Club organized a ragtime show, held at Massey Hall, which was the first such full-scale concert in the world. *Numerous architectural design awards *Largest human star: Make-A-Wish Canada sets world record *The Aga Khan Museum: The first of its kind in the Western world * DMCI had the first brick-dust track in Canada (1960). Famous People who call Don Mills Home *Murray Bernard Koffler: He opened the first community pharmacy at Don Mills Centre. This retail pharmacy would grow to become the Shoppers Drug Mart enterprise. *Esther Ghan - Canada's only (in 1962) woman Cantor at Beth El synagogue in Don Mills. She is also a gold-medal pianist. *Kristi Allik (new-music composer) http://www3.sympatico.ca/robmulder/kallik.htm *Dave Betts (Musician) *Dave Broadfoot (Comedian) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Broadfoot *Paul Chato (Comedian) *John & Paul Craig (Athlete) *Paul Delong (Drummer) *Robert Devenyi (Opthamologist) *Lexa Doig (Actor) *Mathew Gerrard (Musician) *Brian Glennie (Hockey Player) *Shawn Gore (Football Player) *Barbara Gowdy (Writer) *Rick Green (Comedian/Writer) *Dan Hill (Musician) *Lawrence Hill (Writer) *Jason Holehouse (Race Car Driver/Instructor) *Bob Homme aka Friendly Giant (Actor) *Andromache Karakatsanis (Lawyer) *Red Kelly (Hockey Player/Politician) *Neil Labatte (the new CEO of Toronto's Trump Hotel) *Glenn MacDonald (Economist) *Earl McRae (Journalist) *Greg Millen (Hockey Player/Broadcaster) *Howard Moscoe (Politician) *Shawn O'Sullivan (Boxer) *Don Parrish (Broadcaster) *Steve Podborski (Downhill Skier) *Joel Quarrington (musician) *Paul Quarrington (Author/Musician) *Tony Quarrington (musician) *Ann Rohmer (Broadcaster) *Richard Rohmer (Military/Writer) *Dennis Timbrell (Politician) *Chris Whiteley (musician) *Ken Whiteley (musician) *Ben Wicks (Cartoonist) *Nora Young (Broadcaster) Movies/Videos Filmed in Don Mills Prom Night (1980) Knights of the South Bronx (2005) (TV Movie) Plaques, Benches, Moose, etc *Don Mills Historical Plaques *Bull Moose - was at Tilley's until Summer 2013; now gone & won't be returning *Moia/Easter Island Head - was at Tilley's until Summer 2013; now gone & won't be returning *The newly-painted Don Mills water tower - repainted in 2013 *Moccasin Trail Pedestrian Tunnel *Bench dedicated to Mrs. Man Ha Wong and Ms. Yau Yee Wong in Edward Gardens *Bench #2 dedicated to Mrs. Man Ha Wong and Ms. Yau Yee Wong in Edward Gardens *Benches dedicated to Dolly and Andrew (Ragel) Singray in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Mike Ball in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Caroline Isabelle Hepfer in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Bob And Vera Prouse in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to The Doherty Family in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Olive & Bruce Harrower in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Emily Hiraki in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Esther & Isaac Lowenstein, Rose & Teddy Lipinski in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Marion J. McLaren in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Rochelle Goodwin in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Hortensia Garami in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Daniel & Norah Skelton, Alex & Mary Helen Hainey in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Derek Milczarek in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Margaret Symington in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Roger Dennis Webster in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Natalia Alexandrian-Hirbod (nee Agrieva) in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Paul Kirzner in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Margaret Forster in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Frank A. Porter in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Ester Tameanko in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Stephen Eisen in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Nandor Jacob in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Mr. & Mrs. H.W.C. Kiang in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Madeleine Joseph in Edward Gardens *Bench dedicated to Kitty And Fred Geewah in Edward Gardens *Japanese maple dedicated to Dora Lam at Overland Learning Centre (Instructor; deceased 2013) *Moose: Homer - 20 Upjohn Road (Greater Toronto Home Builders' Association) *Moose: My best pal, George - 2 McDonald’s Place (McDonald’s Head Office) *Moose: World Famous Moose - 2 McDonald’s Place (McDonald’s Head Office) *Moose: Home Away From Home Moose - 2 McDonald’s Place (McDonald’s Head Office) *Moose: Time Moose Scape - 770 Don Mills Road (Ontario Science Centre) *Moose: Paper Mooshé - 33 Greenbelt Drive (Grand & Toy) *Moose: Park a Moose - 1100 Eglinton Avenue East (The Carrington on the Park condo) *Ontario Heritage Foundation Plaque #113: Location: In a parkette at the NE corner of Don Mills Rd. and Lawrence Ave. E. Inscription: DON MILLS Don Mills was planned as a model town that would humanize urban life in an age of industry and the automobile. Initiated and financed by businessman E.P. Taylor and designed by Macklin Hancock, a young urban planner, it was built between 1952 and 1965 on 835 hectares of land between the west and east Don River valleys. Hancock's planning team envisioned a self-contained community distinguished by consistent design principles and modernist style. Industry, commerce and major roads were arranged to be accessible but insulated from residential areas. Greenspaces preserved natural watercourses and provided pedestrian routes between different neighbourhoods. An immediate critical and commercial success, Don Mills has been imitated in suburban developments across Canada.